Plus qu'un reflet
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Rien de plus à dire que SPOILERS tout autre commentaire serait trop en révéler... ONE SHOT


Voilà, petit one shot écris en vingt minutes... Bonne lecture.

Il est étrange comme la clarté de ce qui nous entoure, peut être à des lustres des sentiments que l'on ressent. Comme si le monde se trompait. Comme s'il se moquait. Où n'appartenait pas réellement à la même catégorie. Comme s'il agissait seul, en se fichant pas mal des humains le subissant, là, en bas. Des humains qui n'avaient pas le cœur à s'émerveiller d'un tel soleil.

A ce moment là, c'est exactement ce que Ronald Weasley était en train de penser.

Sa démarche était traînante, les mains dans les poches, il avançait sans but précis, ses pieds traînants dans la terre sèche, ses yeux défiant le ciel de lui faire croire ce à quoi il ne pouvait se résoudre.

Il s'arrêta au près d'un arbre, le frappant du poing. Plus rien n'avait le droit de se mettre sur son chemin. Il avait assez subi. Il voulait vivre. Ou du moins, essayait de se persuader que c'était le mieux en effet.

Il poussa un râle lorsque l'écorce vînt abîmer son poing. Il le porta sur son torse, le massant de son autre main, et se laissa tomber, dos à l'arbre traître, le regard porté dans le vide.

- Tu es là…

Il ne lui répondit pas. Même si sa voix était douce, il ne pouvait que le prendre comme un affront. Lui, lui était là, bien vivant, devant supporter l'absence d'un autre.

- Il va falloir y aller.

Ca il le savait. Mais aller où ? Lui était déjà parti.

Il tourna son visage vers Hermione et elle fronça ses sourcils en voyant la mine effrayamment pâle de son petit ami.

La guerre achevée, ils entraient douloureusement dans la période, où la réalité des pertes subies venait frapper leurs esprits, sans préavis.

- Ron… je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais…

Il leva un regard vif, un regard empli de haine qu'il rabaissa aussitôt. Elle s'était tue, elle avait compris. Compris que quoi qu'elle en dise, elle ne pouvait se mettre à sa place. Car elle, n'avait fichtrement rien perdu dans cette saleté de guerre. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était la douleur de perdre un frère, un morceau de son passé que l'on s'apprête à enfouir sous la terre. Comme si ça n'avait pas de valeur.

- Ils ont besoin de toi là-bas.

Là-bas, sa maison. Une maison qui n'était plus la sienne à partir du moment où il avait cette fichue envie de pleurer en y pénétrant.

- Et tu dois t'habiller.

- Il n'en aurait rien à faire de ce que je porte.

Il sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne et forcer le passage de ses doigts pour les enlacer. Il ne la repoussa pas.

- Tu as raison, il n'en aurait rien à faire. Mais toi ?

- Moi ?

Une onde maléfique semblant passer son regard. Et dans un sifflement plus que dans une parole, il lui répondit sur un ton de défiance :

- Moi j'aurais préféré qu'il ne vive jamais ! Qu'il ne vive jamais et on n'aurait jamais regretté de l'avoir perdu ! On n'aurait jamais su ce que c'était d'avoir un autre frère et George… George il n'aurait jamais eu à subir ça. Il s'en serait très bien sorti tout seul ! Et puis… et puis qu'on arrête de dire pauvre garçon, si jeune pour mourir… Par Merlin tu crois qu'il souffre lui, d'où il est !

Ses lèvres blanches tressaillaient légèrement et soudainement, il ressentit le besoin de se lever. Il porta une main sur son flanc, et se sentit rejeter des tas de choses du fond de ses entrailles. Comme s'il devait mettre une image sur les paroles qu'il venait de vomir.

Il s'essuya d'un revers de la manche et murmura :

- Ne t'avise pas de me dire que je ne pense pas ce que je viens de te dire, et surtout…

Il se coupa dans son entrain lorsqu'il aperçut au loin la silhouette de Ginny s'approcher d'eux. Il la regarda s'avancer, une pointe au cœur en la voyant porter un mouchoir à ses yeux, et dans un dernier réflexe avant qu'elle ne soit devant lui, il effaça les traces de ses propres larmes.

Hermione s'éclipsa alors qu'il entendit sa sœur lui murmurer :

- C'est pas vrai, hein ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, les ferma et serra ses poings à l'intérieur de ses poches.

- C'est encore une de leur blague, hein ?

Cette fois, sa mâchoire se crispa et il sentit ses ongles venir se planter dans la paume de sa main.

- Oh Ron, dis-moi qu'il va revenir… s'il te plaît…

Dans un mouvement très rapide, il sortit ses mains de ses poches et enlaça maladroitement sa sœur. Il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui. De sentir que elle, était bien là. Il posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête et lui murmura :

- Il ne reviendra pas, Gin'.

Merlin qu'il était dur de se le dire. Car à partir du moment où ces mots franchir ses lèvres, ils lui donnèrent une telle véracité qu'aucun doute n'était plus possible. Il sentit Ginny trembler sous lui tandis que ses sanglots s'accéléraient. Elle devait le savoir pour en être certaine. Pour faire son deuil.

- Il est mort… Fred est mort.

Et soudain, il lui sembla comprendre pourquoi il était si important de lui faire ce dernier hommage. Pourquoi il était important de voir son corps disparaître…

Il entoura la hanche de Ginny et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du Terrier.

Tous les rideaux étaient fermés et seules quelques bougies leur permettaient d'avoir un peu de lumière. Dans la cuisine, Hermione s'afférait à faire bouillir de l'eau tandis que Fleur sortait quelques tasses. Près des escaliers, Molly frappait silencieusement le corps de son mari, regardant la vieille horloge où l'aiguille de Fred ne comportait désormais plus aucune photographie.

- Suis-moi Ginny.

Elle devait le voir. Elle devait le voir pour enfin le croire. Ils sortirent de la cuisine en passant devant Bill, Charlie et Percy, et pénétrèrent dans une pièce encore plus sombre : celle qui fut leur salon.

Devant eux, comme simplement endormi, se tenait le corps de leur frère. A côté, George était assis, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.

On avait revêtu Fred d'une robe de sorcier totalement noir, et nettoyé son visage de telle sorte que l'on pouvait croire qu'il était là, simplement endormi en plein milieu du salon. Ses mains avaient été rejointes sur son torse, sa baguette gisant entre ses doigts.

George se retourna en entendant les deux autres arriver, avant de détourner de nouveau son regard sur le visage de son jumeau. Alors, d'une voix affaiblie par le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée ces derniers jours, il leur dit :

- Il aura réussi… Regardez-le, il est bien plus beau que moi.

Oui, c'est vrai, pensa Ron. Seulement parce que lui avait un visage serein. La guerre l'avait tué mais n'avait pas marqué son visage d'une profonde tristesse, comme eux.

- Alors, c'est fini… murmura Ginny.

- Non, Ginny, répondit George sans bouger son regard. Il commence sa nouvelle vie.

- Mais on ne sera plus que huit…

- Faux, s'exclama Ron. On ne cesse jamais d'être un Weasley.

Il sentit la main de George se poser sur son épaule, comme un signe de gratitude. Il était le premier à avoir réalisé la mort de son frère. A l'avoir accepté en quelque sorte. Il n'avait cessé de dire que c'était déloyal de le maintenir ici alors qu'il avait donné sa vie pour une cause en laquelle il croyait. Ses paroles avaient d'autant plus d'impactes que chacun savait à quel point il était celui que la mort de Fred faisait le plus souffrir.

- Il faut y aller…

Ils n'avaient pas entendu Bill s'approcher en compagnie des deux hommes, là pour emporter le corps. Alors un par un, chaque membre de la famille d'approchèrent de Fred. Le gratifiant d'un baiser, d'une caresse. Et, quand ce fut le tour de George, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et fit l'échange avec celle de son frère.

- Voilà, vieux. Tu ne pensais pas partir sans emporter un souvenir de ton frère, hein ?

Alors, il passa sa main sur le front froid du jeune homme et disparut à la suite des sept autres.

Bien sûr, personne n'a jamais oublié celui qui fut un Weasley. Et George encore moins. Il continua à faire prospérer ce qui demeurait leur affaire à tous les deux. Nourrissant inlassablement la mémoire de son frère.

Parfois, il se retrouvait seul au bord d'un lac, pour réfléchir. Il était sûr que là, il y trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Un reflet de lui qui, il en aurait mis sa main au feu, lui répondait par un sourire.


End file.
